


Art For: Between The Lines The Real Story Grows

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Books, Epilepsy Warning, F/F, gifs, magical power of books, timetravel - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: They say a book can transport you anywhere...





	Art For: Between The Lines The Real Story Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, so I know a lot of you (all of you?) probably didn't even think that Freya/Vivian was a ship that existed, but I have been in love with it since the first time I came across it. To tell the truth, I have been so nervous for someone to write it because I didn't want them to get the characterizations wrong, but by god did [clotpolesonly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/works) do such a great job of it! Vivian still seems so utterly unlikable which I think is such an interesting dynamic of this ship and the way the story progresses is so amazing. [Y'all have to go and read it!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10930305)
> 
> Oh the book is a gif! Please wait for it to load if it doesn't immediately!

^is a gif^

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with the art. I hope it shows :) And I hope you enjoyed this even if you don't like the ship!


End file.
